thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garden of Eden (SWB)
"Garden of Eden" is the fourth episode of Season 3 of Survivors We Become. It is the 16th episode overall. Synopsis The Garden of Eden allows some newcomers to enter. Plot Amber is standing on one of the vehicles at the site, watching the direction Tobias and the others had gone before. Nothing is moving, no one is around. Monet sees her daughter and sighs, walking over and giving her a water bottle. "You need to stop being so stressed about them. They're strong, they can handle a few people with guns." She says. Amber doesn't look at her, just keeps her eyes glued to the distance. "Something's wrong. They should be back by now." "I mean, who knows how far the camp was." Maggie offers, her and Angel sitting side by side against another car. Angel is reading a book. "I doubt it was that far. It should have been a few hours tops. They've been gone all day." Amber retorts. Monet frowns. "Amber, I see where you're coming from. But at least take a break. You need to just relax." Angel lowers her book and shifts, hearing something in the distance. "Wait... I hear something." The others all go silent and listen. They all hear the sound of a vehicle driving. Amber smiles, but her smile falls just as quick. "Th-They're coming fast." She looks as the van appears in the distance. She gasps, jumping off the car. "Run!" The other three quickly grab a bag and start running. They turn into the woods as the van gets closer. The van pulls off to the side of the road, Jae and a few other survivors jump out and start chasing after the women. "Where are we going to go? They'll catch us!" Maggie pants. Amber doesn't reply. Angel trips, stumbling to her knees. Amber quickly helps her up and they glance back, seeing Jae's group coming close. They continue running. Soon, they exit the woods and all four women stop, dropping their weapons and putting their hands in the air. Jae's group come up behind them. Jae frowns, seeing why the women stopped. "Son of a bitch." The Garden's gates are before them, multiple people standing their with guns aimed at them. Tony sees them and sighs. "What do you want, Jae?" He asks. Jae smirks and says, "It's cool, Tony. Just have orders to take these four, then I'll be on my way." Tony looks to Dillon, telling him to get 'Her.' Dillon starts running into the community. "So, just tell your men to lower their weapons." Jae says. As he steps forward, Dena shoots at his feet. He jumps, backing away before looking to her. "That was a warning shot, asshole!" She shouts. Jae growls, "Listen, I told you-" The fence suddenly opens, Dillon walking out with a woman. She steps out towards Jae and Ambers' groups. She crosses her arms and smiles. "Well. Isn't this a pretty sight." Jae sighs and looks annoyed. "Hi, Eliza." He says. Eliza smiles at him. "Oh, girls, please put your hands down and grab your guns. You're not the ones I'm worried about." She says to Amber's group. Amber and Angel pick up their weapons and they move out of the way so Eliza could look at Jae. "I'm more concerned with this worthless fuck who can never seem to stay away from my camp." Eliza says, her tone getting angrier. Jae rolls his eyes. "You know, you always were a bitch, Eliza." "And you always were Carson Sorkin's crotch dog, Jae. Speaking of, how is he? Still killing people for fun, I bet." Eliza sasses. Jae grips his gun and Eliza chuckles. "That's so cute. You still would do anything to defend his honor. Do you know why that is? It's because you're a self-abasing bitch." Lucas speaks up. "J-Jae... Come on, let's just go." He says. "I-It's not worth it." Jae sneers at Eliza before leading his group away. Eliza chuckles and turns back to the others. "Well, that must make for a great first impression of me, huh?" She says. "Come inside. I'm sure you all must be tired." The four women look to one another before walking inside the gates. "Welcome to The Garden of Eden, ladies." Eliza says as she leads them inside. The four look around, seeing flowers everywhere. Monet sees how only the guards have guns as they come up to a large house with a woman standing at the door. "If you ladies would please leave your guns with Lily. You will get them back later." Eliza says. Lily smiles and holds her arms out to take them. Angel looks at Amber, who looks unsure. "This is their camp. We follow their rules." She says. Amber sighs, handing Lily her gun. The four walk into the home and sit with Eliza at a round table. Many others are seated at other tables. "So, you met Jae recently, I presume." Eliza says as a man places down a cup of tea for each of them. Monet nods. "He tried to take us all this morning, but Tobias and Dani fought back and tried to get their supplies in return. They never came back." Eliza frowns. "Well, I fear your friends may be dead." She says sadly. Amber shakes her head, slightly upset with Eliza's words. "No, they can't be. They would have found a way out of there." "I've been dealing with groups like Carson's for a while now. No one escapes them. Not Carson's, not Gale's, not Peter and Samantha's, no one ever-" "Wait, wait..." Angel interrupts. "Samantha... As in Samantha Driver?" Eliza nods suspiciously. "Yeah... How do you know her?" She asks. Amber looks at Angel. "She's the one that helped us at The Reserve, right?" "Our friends are at her camp! Devil's there, Billie's there, Rudy, Spencer, Rebecca, everyone!" Angel exclaims. Eliza shakes her head, looking at them. "That's not good. Peter's a psychopath. Had one of his men threaten to kill us all just today." "We need to help them get away from there." Monet says. "If we don't, they'll be on the wrong side." Eliza stands. "Regardless, we need to make sure we're ready for a fight, because Peter means what he says. He will kill us all." Angel and Amber look to one another. "We'll do what we can to help." Amber says with smile. Co-Stars *Christopher Matthew Cook as Collins *Griffin Freeman as Lucas *Andres Londono as Dillon *Karl Makinen as Colton *Brina Palencia as Lily *Brianna Venskus as Dena Deaths *None Your Rating How would you rate "The Garden of Eden" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Collins. *First appearance of Eliza Monroe. *First appearance of Lily. *Emma Caulfield (Eliza) is listed under Starring in her first appearance. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)